Final Pantasy: Temptations
by UselessFrogSpirit
Summary: What do the four warriors of light do when they have time over? A series of short stories based on the FF3 DS remake. WARNING: SEXUAL SCENES & STUFF! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 YEARS OF AGE, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy: Temptations

Disclaimer: Moahahahahahaha...haa...ha..ha... I do not own FF.

Note: Sexual scenes ahead! Beware the nakedness and detailed description of this Lemon!

Luneth was taking a day off. It was rather tirring to be the warrior of light, as a matter of fact. It was not always all happy and adventurous. No, there were times when even the most happy and adventurous souls needed sexual pleasure. Luneth had a sort-of-complicated affair with Aria Bennett. He loved her beautiful face, and he loved her company even more. None of the other warriors of light knew about Luneths and Arias relationship, of course. This day, a warm day of early summer, Luneth had decided to put aside his Dragoon spear, and pick up his ...other... spear.

Oh, and also, a brief explanation. Aria is not dead anymore. She just...isn't. No but seriously, this is how it works. After Arias death, Luneth and the warriors of light brought toghether the four crystals, and the mythical element fangs toghether with the lost eye of the nepto dragon, and so they were granted one wish each. Refia wanted a special form of mythril vibrator that had mysteriously dissapeared from the world a thousand years ago. Arc decided to wish a hundred years worth of Final-Fetish, the legendary hentai magazine. Ingus wish had been a inflatable doll of princess Sara, with multiple functions such as voice-commands, vibratings, blow-job ability and free movement. Luneth, who was a bit more romantic than the others had wished his life's love Aria back to life. And thats how it goes.

Luneth met Aria in Canaan. She brushed a lock of hair out of his face, and kissed him. And what a kiss! Luneths knitted socks almost rocketed of his feet, just from the immense love and power of the kiss. He kissed Aria back. He touched her breast a little. "Lets hire a room." Aria whispered in luneths ear. So they crossed one of the beautiful bridges, and luneth emptied 120 gil from his pink purse. Then, they went up the oaken stairway, to their private room.

While inside the rectangular room, Aria laid down on the wide bed. Luneth and Aria exchanged temptated looks. Luneth crawled into bed beside his love. He kissed her. Licked her. He kissed her neck. He worked his way down to her breasts. He ripped of her gown, and started sucking violently on Arias small breasts. He sucked her nipples so hard, Aria began to moan loudly. Then, he started kissing her between her thighs. After a wet eternity, Aria breathed deeply. "Lets get on with it, shall we, my love?" Aria said, unbuttoning Luneths trousers. His cock was already rock-hard, and almost exploding with excitement. Aria took his cock deeply into her mouth, and now it was Luneths time to moan. Louder and louder her moaned. "Oh yes! Yes, Aria, thats exactly the spot..!"

He was more and more pleasured. Suddenly, he came. He spread his white seed in Arias mouth, and she coughed. She wiped her mouth clean, and then she kissed Luneth. "I love you so much, I could eat you!" Aria moaned. "I know! I love you even more!" Luneth said.

He entered her gently. She was so tight, he could feel her press hard against his cock. He shoved in and out of her warm wetness, and it was such a good feeling, Luneth was sure he would never leave Arias marvelous body. "Yes! Aria moaned. Faster and faster he shoved, and he moaned louder and louder, until both Luneth and Aria almost roared with pleasure. Then, he came. He roared as he shot all his load into Aria, and she moaned, if possibly, even louder.

"I'll be on top now, dear!" She said, and flipped Luneth over. Luneth was breathing fast, and he began to breath even faster when Aria began to go up and down on his already hard cock. She moved so fast, and just looking at Arias beautiful body made Luneth even more aroused. "Yes! Yes, Aria! I love you so much, Aria!" Luneth helped to push Aria up and down on his lower body, and he came. He shot even more seed straight into her womb. He flung his arms around her, and they hugged as they laid down on the bed. After half an hour of half sleeping-half kissing, Luneth and Aria began again. This time, he took her from behind. He entered her beautiful butt, and it was, if possible, even tighter than her pussy. This time, Aria moaned in a special way, as if the sex both hurt and was extremely pleasuring at the same time. Luneth moved his hips almost mechanically, shoving in and out of Aria. At the same time, he kneeded Arias bare breasts, pinching her nipples. She roared, and they both came at the same time, a great, wet and lovely climax.

Then they fell asleep, cradled in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Pantasy: Temptations 2

Ingus was walking up the road to castle Sasune. He was having a free day from all adventuring, and that felt really good. At last, he was able to put aside his weapons and enjoy the summer for a while. In fact, he had a meeting with someone. A secret meeting, of course. Otherwise this Fanfic wouldn't be so interesting, right? Ingus was having an affair with no one less than princess Sara. The other warriors of light knew nothing. Although, Ingus suspected that the other warriors also had complicated relationships. When at last he reached the castle gates, Ingus saluted the guards. "Welcome back, sir!" One of them said. "You too, friend." Ingus whispered to the soldier: "Hows your affair going? Is the special condoms i invented working?" The soldier smiled. "Its going just fine, Sir. Oh, and about the condoms, yes, i'd like to order fifty or so of those shaped as the nepto dragons head..." Ingus smiled at the soldier. "Oh yes. I can give them to you on next friday." The soldier saluted Ingus. "Thank you sir!" Ingus oatted the man on his shoulder, and entered the castle.

Ingus took the stairs to Sara's bedchamber. He was met by the beautiful princess, dressed in a blue silk gown, so thin that you could make out the curvy shapes of the princess's slender and young body. Ingus, who was already beginning to feel atousing, cleared his throat. "Good evening, milady!" Princess Sara walked over to Ingus and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good evening, my love." Ingus, who could not hold himself back, threw down his pants and started masturbating on the spot. Princess Sara looked really surprised and at the same time confused. "Aaaargh!" Ingus moaned. "My dear Ingus, what are you doing?" She asked. "Ingus, who had finally realized what he was doing, quickly pulled up his pants and mumbled a quiet : "Sorry.. just a reflex, i guess.." Ingus stared shamefully at the floor. "No matter." Sara said. "Lets call that a start, shall we, dear?"

In the next moment, Ingus and Sara were kissing violently. Ingus touched Sara all over her body, and there was nothing so soft to the touch as princess Saras round breasts. Ingus entered Sara gently. The moment that the tip of Ingus's penis forced its way inside Princess Saras pussy, there was a loud moan to be heard from both young persons. Ingus pressed princess Sara against a wall, and he started moving his hips, his cock shoving in and out of princess Saras wet and warm insides. It was like Ingus penis was a key, and Saras pussy was a keyhole; they were made specifically for each other only. After a while, neither Ingus nor Sara could hold themselves back anymore. The climax was etremely pleasuring. Both Ingus and Sara were moaning loudly.

Sara put Ingus's penis between her breasts, and started rubbing. "Aah, yes... thats just the spot, milady.." Ingus moaned. As if it wasn't enough, Sara began licking the tip of his penis, all the while rubbing more and more. At last, Ingus shot his seeds. Next, Ingus was fingering Sara between her thighs. He let his fingers run playfully over the most sensible parts of Saras wet pussy. After just a minute, she came. "I love you Ingus!" She moaned. "Ingus saw his chance. "Then marry me, My beloved princess Sara!" More moans followed, just as if the princess hadn't heard Ingus.

The princess put her bare, soft feet around Ingus's rock-hard dick. "Oh, yes, my Lady. You know exactly what i like, right?" Princess Sara started rubbing Ingus's big cock with her feet. "I do, my love. And you know what i like?" Ingus moaned. He knew he had to try and hold himself from exploding at once, but that was a hard task, when you had the princess's feet rubbing your dick. "Yes, Milady.. Aaaah!" Ingus exploded, and sprayed his seed over a pillow in the bed.

"Lets get on with it!" Ingus flipped Sara over, and shoved his throbbing dick into Saras dripping pussy. He shoved violently in and out of Sara, and she enjoyed it. She moaned loudly with sexual pleasure, and she got tighter and tighter for every moment. At last, when Ingus had grinded his dick against the wet and warm insides of Sara, he came. And she came too, and they moaned louder than ever. Maybe a bit too loud. But that didn't matter. Then, Sara kissed Ingus on his mouth, and they fell asleep, Ingus still inside Saras body.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Pantasy: Temptations 3

Refia was bored. She actually liked killing monsters and gaining good reputation. When she had a day off, she only watched some family guy or googled on single men. Actually, come to think of it, there _was _already someone that Refia liked. She had been spying on Arc this entire summer day. He looked so lonely, reading his books over and over, page after page. `I wonder if i should sneak a Kama sutra book into his pile of scrolls..` Refia thought. An evil grin flashed across her cute face. Right now, Arc was sitting in a bench outside kazus. Beside him, he had a huge pile of five or six thick books. Refia had always been in love with Arc – although she never told anyone. She was hiding in a shrub fifteen metres from where Arc was sitting. Suddenly, Arcs head fell to his chest, and he began to snore loudly. Refia saw her chance, and ran silently to Arcs bench. She sneaked the small book into the pile. Its cover was covered in small illustrations of people doing...weird...things with each other. Then, Refia hid in the shrub again, waiting for her love to wake up. Although Refia often masturbated and used mythological mythril vibrators, she was, as a matter of fact, a virgin. Refia wanted nothing more than Arc to take her virginity, oh she dreamt about it every single night! His cock peircing her, her moans, and that fantastic feeling during the warm climax. "Dammit!" Refia whispered, and started to masturbate. Just thinking about...things...made Refia aroused as hell. When she had masturbated for ten minutes or so, she came. It was impossible not to moan. Just the slightest of sighs went out of Refias mouth. But that was enough to wake Arc up. "Shit!" She swore silently, hoping that he would never find her in this embarrasing situation.

Arc woke with a start, and looked around in the small forest where he was sitting with a pile of books. Magic books, mostly. And a few books about mythology and magic creatures. He thought he had heard something. Why would anyone bother him when at last he had a whole day with his books? "Its just a bird or something." Arc told himself, and picked up the first book he could reach. It felt oddly light. "Hey!" Arc said. "I never read books with less than 1500 pages! I dont remember bringing this boo-" When Arc saw what the book was, his eyes widened. "Oh my... i've heard of books like these... but how did it end up here.." He put the small book aside and tried to forget about it. He picked up a rather huge book called "Ancient kings and queens". After a few seconds, his eyes wandered to the arousing cover of the kama sutra manual. "Ah, goddamitt!" He muttered, and opened the small book. "Oh my fucking god..." Arcs eyes widened as he looked through the pages. "Whoever left this book here must have been a real perv!" He laughed to himself, when he found a very weird drawing of some kind of sexual stance. Then, when he was just about to close the book, he noticed a small signature. "Belongs to Refia" Arc read the text, and his heart skipped a beat. _Belongs to Refia! _"Refia!" He called. "Come out. I know youre here."

"Fuck it!" Refia mumbled as she emerged from her hiding place. How could she have been so stupid as to leave a signature!? When she approached Arc, she noticed he was smiling at her. "Hello, Refia." He said quietly. "Arc!" Refia replied. "I want you to take my virginity!" The words were out of her moputh before she could stop herself. Arc looked at her, mouth wide open. "I-i mean..i..no...no-no!" Arc looked even more surprised. "Well...i have to tell you something Refia...i think...i love you..!" Refias heart started beating at twice the speed. "Yo-you do?" Arc nodded. "And, also, i'd love to take your virginity." Refia coughed. This was better than she had thought! "Righ here, right now..?" She asked quietly. "Why not?" Arc said, and stood up. "We could get some inspiration from that book, you know."

The next minute, Arc was about to enter Refias pussy. Slowly, he pressed the tip of his penis inside Refias warm and wet pussy. Arc had never had sex either, so the book was really useful. "Aaah! It hurts!" Refia moaned, when Arc pressed his cock deeper and deeper inside Refias super-tight pussy. "It feels so good!" Arc moaned. Then, he began moving his hips. His cock shoved in and out of Refias steaming hot pussy, a wet paradise of love. Arc came almost immediately. Refia too. Then, they switche positions. "I got an idea." Arc said. "Can i take you form behind?" Refia breathed quickly. "Id love to!" Refia lowered herself onto the grass, and felt Arcs cock pushing and throbbing inside her pussy. She loved it. It was such a sensational feeling, undescribable. "Yes! Yes, more, more! I love you!" Refia could feel the climax building up, and Arc grasped her butt with his hands, and pushed even quicker. "Yeees!" Refia groaned loudly toghether with Arc as they both came in a big, wet climax. "Can i suck you?" Refia asked, when Arc pulled out his cock from her. "OH yes, you bet!" He answered.

Refia took Arcs steaming cock in her mouth, so deeply, and so tightly, that she could feel Arcs pleasure. His dick throbbed, and he pushed her head down, so that her mouth was tighter and tighter. "I love you, Refia!" Arc screamed as he came. "I love you too!" Refia said.

Arc began licking Refias tits. He grasped them, groped them, licked her nipples. It was a very nice feeling, indeed. He worked his way down, licked her belly, and then, he licked her pussy. Refia could almost not breathe, it felt so good! After a few minutes, she came.

Then, they tried a few other positions.


End file.
